Tale of Two Sisters
by LissyGoode
Summary: Alana and Mikaelya can see things no one else can. But when an attack reveals they have much more than extended sight, they must rely on two strange boys and their own friendship to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay, some of you may know me from my Gallagher Girl stories, **_**Anesthesia **_**and **_**Farmers Girl**_**. I started reading the Percy Jackson series about two months ago and now I'm in line for the first book of the next series, so I decided to write this. Now onto the disclaiming.**

**No, as much as it may depress some people, I did not write the Percy Jackson books **

**The characters in this fic were made by a good friend of mine, Kelly, but I did add a few of my own things to them**

**This story would not be made possible if not for my awesome (and very picky) Beta, Becki **

**Yes, this is the world of Percy Jackson, but chances are he, and the other book demi-gods, are not going to be in it. (if that stops you from reading this, then shame on you)**

**Now that that's done, onto the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

We sat on one of the benches placed randomly in the park, around us people rushed by, talking on cell phones and pulling little kids behind them. I was telling Mikaelya about my mom's singing tour in Europe. "Did you even hear a word I just said?" I asked. Mika tore her eyes away from the two boys standing by one of the apartment building across the street.

Her dark auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail, almost hiding her purple streak. We had been friends since kindergarten, but I never got why she hung out with me. She was beautiful and popular. The one all the guy's wanted and all the girls wanted to be. And I was the practically orphaned, half crazy loner girl.

"Yeah," she said, taking a swig from her bottle of grape juice. "Something about getting those two to ask us to dinner, right?"

"We have to keep moving, we can't spend all day in this town," I said. If we spent too much time in one place things found us. That was why we went on the run in the first place. Of cores Mika's mom thought we were on tour with mine and my mom didn't really notices if I was gone.

Mikaelya hated passing up and opportunity with boys, but she knew I was right. I looked back across the street and had to admit she knew how to pick them. One of the boys had dark brown skin and dreadlocks, he looked like he spent most his time in the gym. His arms were full of muscle and his white shirt clung to his chest, showing off an eight-pack.

The other was equally as hot, just in a different way. He had short brown hair that stuck up in spikes and a full tan. He looked like one of the guys you would see on Mikaelya's mom's vineyard— tall, thin, but still muscular. He wore khakis and a blue shirt that hung open over a white under shirt.

I was about to comment when something else caught my eye. A woman walked down the sidewalk, she wore jeans and a black t-shirt. The woman looked like any other except the large eagle wings that sprouted out her back and the milky white eyes that scanned the streets. Looking for us.

Mika must have seen her too, because her light skin went even paler. "Alana, I think we should go," she said, her voice weak.

I nodded and tossed my book bag over my shoulder; we stood up and mixed in with the crowd. As soon as the eagle-woman was out of sight, Mika became her regular self again. She rambled on about anything and everything. Her mom's vineyard came up a lot; I knew Mikaelya missed her mom, more than my mom would ever miss me and vice versa. She talked about the new wines her mom was making and the consequences of over-oaking. I had just zoned her out when she cried, "Oh my god! I think they followed us."

I looked over to where she was pointing and saw the two guys from before, "Mikaelya, remember _what else_ follows us?"

Her hand dropped and she squinted at them, "They _look_ human."

It was still an odd thought, non-human, but it was the only explanation. The things chasing us weren't human. As if to prove my point, the eagle-woman swooped down and landed in the street. I didn't know why we were the only ones who saw her, maybe we were both just crazy. Or maybe… maybe we weren't human, as well. But that was a thought I tried to keep out of my head. Mika and I shared a look, and then darted into the alley next to us. We took two lefts and a right and found ourselves at a dead end.

From behind us, we heard the eagle-woman calling, _"Come out, come out, where ever you are. I promise I'll eat you quickly."_

Mika and I looked around for something to arm ourselves. I picked up a few baseball-sized rocks that littered the alley, and Mika found a broken beer bottle in a pile of rubble. If we were going down, we would die fighting. The eagle-woman rounded the corner, and I threw the first rock. It erupted into flame the second it left my hand and hit the eagle-woman in the head, singeing her hair and knocking her back a few inches. She screeched, and her eyes narrowed in on me.

"_You'll pay for that, sun child."_

I didn't have time to wonder what made the rocks burst into flames; I just kept throwing them, each one hitting home. But then I ran out. The eagle-woman took it to her advantage and flew at me, knocking me back ten feet, into the brick wall. My head hit hard and I fell to the ground in a crumbled pile.

"Alana!" Mikaelya called, running towards me. She got maybe three feet before she doubled over and clutched her head, screaming. Grape vines shot up through the ground at the eagle-woman's feet, entangling her. The eagle-woman started scratching and tearing at the vines, but they engulfed her.

Mika fell to the ground where she was, unconscious. I looked at her, then at the vines, then at the burnt rocks. This could not be happening. It had to be some crazy, messed up dream. But then the idea slipped back into my head. I was too tired, too weak, to fight it off. We were not human. And to make matters worse, I just noticed the two boys standing in the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I wasn't in the alley anymore, but a small room. It had floral wall paper and smelled like bleach, I had traveled enough to know a hotel room when I see it. I sat up quickly and a hand push me back down. Beside me was a boy with brown spiked hair and bright green eyes; a silver vine-like earring twisted down the side of each ear. I instantly recognized him as one of the boy's from before. "Where's Mikaelya?" I asked, "If she's hurt I'm going to kill you."

The boy laughed, "Not in that state you're not. Don't worry, she's fine. She just used up a lot of energy." He moved aside so I could see Mika lying on a cot on the other side of the small room. "It was risky using your powers like that, untrained I mean." There was something about the boy, the way he moved, the way he talked, that reminded me of fall.

"What are you talking about?"

The boy clicked his tongue. "You don't know yet, do you?" when I just stared blankly at him he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I've never been good at this… okay, you know about the Greek god's and stuff, right?"

"Like Zeus, and Poseidon, and Hades?"

The boy looked kind of relieved, "Yes. You see, they, and all the other god's, have kids with mortals and the kids get these powers, like their god parent only less."

"So? What does that have to do with Mikaelya and me?"

The boy growled in frustration, "Never mind, someone'll tell you later." I wanted to ask what he was talking about, but at that moment the door behind him opened and the other boy walked in.

"You're awake," he said. It took all my self control not to "duh" him. "Finely, I was getting tired of listening to you talk in your sleep." He looked at me as if waiting for me to say sorry; I didn't so he turned to the green eyed boy. "I just Iris Messaged Mr. D. He said good job and-"

"Mr. D said good job?"

The black guy shrugged, "It was implied. Anyways, he said to get them to camp as soon as we can. Four of us walking around would get too much attention."

I sat up, this time I was allowed to, and tried to stand, but my leg burned as if it were on fire. I groaned and sat back down. "Easy," the green eyed boy said, "You're not fully healed yet." I looked down to see my leg wrapped up in gauze and ace bandage, the pant leg of my jeans was rolled up above my knee. "That harpy put up a Hades of a fight. You're lucky, not many can take on one and come back with that small of an injury. And you haven't even been properly trained yet." The boy looked expressed, but there was a lot of curiosity in his eyes, too.

"What the hell—" I started, but movement on the other cot got my attention. I rushed over to Mika, putting as little presser as I could on my injured leg, and knelt beside her. "Mikaelya?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Two hot guys are looking at me," she mumbled then gowned. "I think I have a hangover."

I sighed and laughed a little, relived she was alright. "Come on, we're going." I tried to pull her to her feet, but she just sat on the bed. Then her eyes lit up.

"Hay, you're the guys from earlier." she paused for a second the jumped to her feet, "What happed? Where are we? Where's the eagle-woman-thing?"

The green eyed boy stepped forward, "It's okay, the harpy's gone. My name's Daniel and this is Demetri," he said nodding to the other boy, "We were sent to get you. We're going to take you somewhere safe." he talked slowly, like he was talking to a shaken up animal that might attack at any moment.

"We're not going anywhere with you," I said, standing in front of Mika. We couldn't trust them, even if bandaged us up. They could have been crazy, murderess psychos.

"Honestly," Daniel asked, "Where else do you have to go?"

And as much as I hated it, he was right. We had no place to go and staying out here would most likely end with both Mikaelya and I dead. And there was something in me that whispered we wound be fine, that we could trust them. "Okay then, where are we going?"

Demetri smirked, flipping a thick gold coin, "Camp Half-blood."


	4. Chapter 4

Now if I saw two boys caring beat up, knocked out girls, I would have called the cops. So I have no clue how they were able to waltz into a hotel, that was basically a casino, and get a room. But they did.

The lobby of the hotel was decorated with card tables and slot machines, on ones side of the room was a full out wet bar. Men smoked and drank as they talked and gambled, not paying us much mind. Mika and I fallowed Daniel and Demetri over to the bar where a big man was cleaning glasses. He had short brown hair and a bushy beard.

"We're checking out," Demetri told the bartender.

The man looked at his watch and spoke in a heavy German accent, "Three hours, one hundred dollars."

Demetri was about to pay the man when I caught his arm. "Wait," I said, breaking out my best German, "I'll play for the rooms." I pointed to the dartboard on the side wall. "If I get three bulls eyes from across the room it's free."

The man smiled down at me, both amused and a bit surprised, "And when you don't?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't be rash, but it was impassable for me to turn down a challenge, "Double or nothing."

"All right, girl," He said switching back to English, "You got yourself a deal." The man handed me a set of darts and walked to the other end of the room.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked

"Something that's probably extremely stupid." I said, then closed my eyes and threw the first dart. When I heard the light thwack of the tip hitting the cork, I threw the next dart, and then the next. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me and I mean _everyone._The men had stopped playing cards, the bartender's eyes grew two inches and the boys had their mouths hanging open, the only one who didn't looked shocked was Mikaelya. I looked at the dartboard and remembered how to exhale. The darts had formed a triangle in the center of the triple bull's eye.

"Alana, you just…" Demetri started, but stopped and looked the dartboard then back at me.

Daniel was just as stunned, "With your eyes closed."

Mika crossed her arms and muttered "Showoff" under her breath. The crowd broke out in applause and someone asked if I had ever been to nationals.

The bar man shook his head, "You are imposable, girl. Go on." He pointed to the door, "Just don't come back or I'll be bankrupted."

"Danke, lebewohl." I told the bartender, and then turned to Daniel and Demetri. "Come on guys," I said, linking my arm through Mika's, "Don't we have a camp to get to?"

When we were outside the hotel Daniel turned to me, "You know German?"

"And French," Mika said in a bored voice, "and Italian. She spent a summer in Europe on her mom's tour." I elbowed her and she shut up.

Demetri's eyes widened as we stepped out into the sunlight and Daniel groaned. "Great. What's she doing here? I thought we ditched her." I looked down the street where the two boys were looking. Walking towards us was a girl that looked a few years older than me; she wore a white skirt and a pink jacket. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and her gray eyes looked at us accusingly.

She walked up to the guys and crossed her arms. "And just where were we?"

Daniel glared back at her, "Let's see, maybe doing a quest while _someone_ was trying to get a tan?"

Demetri laughed. "Think you got enough sun?" He asked noting her bright pink face, just a few shades lighter that her jacket.

"Oh, shut up," she said then looked at Mika and me. "So you're them? The '_two lost girls_'?" She looked us up and down, "I was expecting someone more… powerful. You don't look that smart, either."

Mika balled up her fist, "Oh, yeah, pinkie? Bring it." Her eyes started turning a dark purple-red, like they did when she got really mad. I had no doubt Mikaelya could take this girl, seeing how she was a black-belt in both karate and jujitsu.

I was just about to tell the girl to run when a shadow passed over us. I looked up at five winged horses that were swooping down to the street. "What on earth are those?"

The pink-skinned girl rolled her eyes, "You really are dumb, aren't you? It's a Pegasus." She mounted on of the horses side-saddle style then looked at the boys, "Let's go already."

"Is she always like that?" I asked Demetri as he helped me mount one of the horses.

"Danae? Only when she's awake."

"I prefer her sleeping," Daniel said as he helped Mikaelya onto another horse.

Riding flying horses was one of the weirdest things I ever experienced, and that's saying something, but in no time at all the cities were behind us and we were flying over trees and mountains. Mikaelya had fallen asleep again and Danae was flying ahead. I turned to Daniel, who flanked me on the right, "What did Danae mean about the two lost girls?"

"You'll be told everything when we get to camp."

"And how much longer will that be."

"Not much, we're here." He said, pointing to a clearing in the trees. A large group of people gathered as our Pegasuses swooped into a landing near a big blue house. Some had bows and quivers and others had swords and spears.

_Yeah, _I thought,_ way better that staying on the streets._


End file.
